The Anniversary Gift
by Jayeliwood
Summary: Bella decides to do a little something different for their anniversary. It's a gift that Edward will not soon forget! Vampire, OOC, lemony fun. Cowritten by Jayeliwood and muggleinlove


_**Hey everyone! This is Jay! No, I'm not back from my hiatus, just kind of throwingsomething out there that I wrote with my awesome friend, Muggleinlove. We always work out story ideas together and we couldn't help ourselves. **_

_Hi guys! This is Muggleinlove, so I'm posting something else today. I'm just on a roll this weekend. I hope you enjoyed the craziness we came up with. It was a lot of fun to write…_

_**Just a tip, while reading this story, listen to I love Rock and Roll by Joan Jett, over and over again. Also, just to let you know, we are posting it on both names, since we co wrote it together. See if you can guess who wrote what. **_

**The Anniversary Gift**

_**Edward Cullen**_

I had no idea where we were going, but somehow I knew it wasn't a good thing. It was our, Bella and my, wedding anniversary. We had been married twenty years now and Bella said she had something planned. I hated surprises almost as much as Bella.

And, apparently everyone else was in on the surprise because they were all singing different things in their head to block me out.

"Could you all stop that? It's giving me a headache." I mumbled sourly.

My dear daughter, who was sprawled out across her wolf husband across the back of the limo, rolled her eyes. "Dad, don't be so excited. You may hurt yourself."

"It's just his way," Bella sighed. "I promise you'll like it."

"I just want to know what's going on." I sighed, crossing my arms.

"Well, you don't have to wait too much longer because we're here." Emmett beamed excitedly, jumping out of the limo at inhuman speeds. Esme chastised him quietly under her breath so no one human could hear, telling him to slow down. Carlisle simply rolled his eyes.

"A... a s-strip club-b?" I stuttered out, my eyes narrowing on Bella.

She wiggled her eyebrows at me before taking my hand. "So, you figured it out?"

"What are doing here?" I asked with a sigh.

"We're going to have a little fun," Bella shrugged innocently before dancing off towards.

"This is not a little fun." I complained, pinching the bridge of my nose as we walked inside. The smell of human hormones was almost overpowering.

Instead of having to deal with me Bella took out my wallet and handed the girl at the front my ID. We were all posing to be about college age now, except for Carlisle and Esme, of course.

"This is so awesome!" Emmett said overly brightly, practically hopping in place.

I was about to open my mouth to make fun of him when Bella spoke up. "Come on, lets sit up at the front stage."

"You can't be serious." I moaned as she very literally dragged me up front.

"Don't be such a spoil sport." She pouted as she sat down next to me. "Please?" She pursed her lips out and batted her eyelashes. I sighed, knowing I had lost.

"Fine, I'll behave."

She leaned her lips to my ear and whispered seductively. "You don't have to behave that much."

"Bella," I groaned. She knew what she did to me.

She giggled before standing up. Lightly she pressed her lips to my forehead. "I'm going to freshen up."

I was going to ask what she meant. She looked just fine but she was already gone by the time I opened my mouth. I sighed heavily and sat back in my chair, ignoring the dancer in front of us. Jasper and Emmett both looked like kids at the candy store. I looked over at Carlisle. "You really can't approve of this?"

He shrugged, looking over at Esme before smiling slightly. "I know what's going to happen. I may not be the biggest fan of this but the reaction will be worth it."

"What do you mean 'the reaction will be worth it'?" I asked in annoyance. And then I heard the words that made my jaw drop.

"Next up is the fabulously sexy Ms. Swan!"

_**Bella Cullen**_

I stood near the back as I waited for the DJ to call my name. I had always wanted to dance for my husband and I was super excited to finally have the chance. I had even gone as far as to pay for classes. Edward wasn't going to know what hit him.

I sashayed up to the stage as I heard the DJ announce me as the "fabulously sexy Ms. Swan." I had purposely used my maiden name since Edward enjoyed calling me "Ms. Swan" when we role played.

I heard the strong beat of the music as I circled the pole, my eyes trained on my husband. He seemed to be almost glaring as his eyes took me in. I had picked my entire ensemble carefully. I wore a blue top with a plunging neckline and a black skirt that was way too short for Edward's comfort.

I shook my hips as I hugged the pole, working my way down it. "Are you enjoying the show?" I asked, looking at Edward. "This is all for you!" I knew no one but him and our family could hear us.

"What are you doing, Isabella?" He seethed. I knew he was scared that I was going to start removing clothes. But, he had to know me better than that.

"Dancing," I replied with a playful wink as I bent down seductively in front of the pole.

I kept dancing, moving my body to the music. I knew the cat calls and praises from the other patrons were slowly getting to Edward, but that was the plan. I wanted all their dirty thoughts to invade Edward's mind. I wanted him to claim me as his.

"How uncomfortable is Edward, Jasper?" I asked while not missing a beat.

"He wants to rip everyone's head off," Jasper chuckled as Edward sent him a glare.

"Do the booty pop I taught you," Rose said with a giggle causing Edward to groan.

I laughed inwardly, circling the pole before dropping to the floor. I allowed my hand to trail up my leg before letting my ass pop out just the way Rose had taught me. The applause and the whistles were much louder, almost drowning out Edward's possessive growl. _I loved that growl._

"Don't let him come up," I said to Emmett. I could already tell that Edward was two seconds from flying up to the stage and going caveman on me.

"Let her finish," Emmett barked at Edward, holding him down by one shoulder. "She's almost done."

I smiled at Carlisle before sliding to the floor and crawling towards him. He was seated right next to Edward, giving him the perfect view. He held out the twenty as I leaned back on my knees opening my legs slightly. I wanted Edward to see my blue panties that I knew he loved.

Carlisle leaned forward, holding out the twenty dollar bill. He let it slide down my neck and collarbone and across the swell of my breasts. "What are you doing?"

Edward questioned in frustration. It was taking all of his self control to stop him from plummeting Carlisle.

"I'm paying for a good dance." Carlisle replied, making sure that the twenty was safely snuggled against my tits.

"If you ever touch her again…" Edward trailed off in a selfish manner.

I moved away from them before I jumped on the pole letting myself slide down one last time. I knew I was nearing my big finale and I wanted to do it right. I wanted Edward to be so turned on that we wouldn't make it home. I wanted to have him right here and now.

I blew a kiss Edward's way, gripping the pole and turning myself upside down. It was the most complicated trick I had learned, but my vampire strength made it that much easier. I smiled as I opened my legs wide, splitting them in the air before curling around the pole and sliding down.

I smiled at the crowd, taking a quick bow before collecting all the money that had been thrown on the stage. I had made a whole lot of money in just one dance. I took two steps off the stage and I instantly felt Edward's strong arms encase me from behind.

_Mission accomplished._

_**Edward Cullen **_

I was going to kill someone. The biggest possibility being Emmett at the moment. If he thought about my wife's bouncy chest one more time I was going to rip his head off and shove it so far up his vampire ass...

As soon as she stepped off stage I grabbed her waist.

"Isabella, what the hell do you think you were doing up there?" I growled in her ear as I began to drag her out back. We needed to have a few words in private.

"Dancing," she said with an innocent smile.

"That was not dancing! That was... I don't even know what that was! Bella, my father stuck money down your..." I trailed off, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Down my tits?" She finished for me, a small giggle in her voice.

"Yes!" I huffed in frustration.

"But, didn't you enjoy watching me?" She asked, her lips pouting as she began to push me against the back wall.

I sighed heavily. "That's not the point."

"Yes, it is. I did it just for you, Edward. I wanted you to enjoy my special treat. I did lessons and everything." She said, her fingers going to my hair, distracting me. I knew she was doing it on purpose. I had to admit that she was beyond sexy in the outfit and hearing that name that we so often used was torture.

I flipped our positions and pushed her against the wall hard. She giggled loudly and wrapped her arms around my neck, hopping up to put her legs around my waist.

"I can't believe you did that," I muttered as I pressed my mouth to hers.

"Don't you think I'm sexy?" She asked, her fingers going to my pants. She slid her hand inside and gripped me tightly. Bella smirked with pride. "I can tell you did."

"Tell me you'll never do that again." I growled against her mouth, my hips reacting on their own as they pressed into her hand. I was painfully hard and I needed some sort of release.

"Tell me you didn't like that." She demanded, beginning to pump me furiously. I pressed my hands to the wall, just trying to keep myself upright. I felt the bricks begin to crumb under my fingertips.

"Not the point." I moaned, closing my eyes.

"I'll never do it again in public? How about that?"

"Private show?" I smirked as I looked into her beautiful caramel eyes. She nodded her head eagerly. "Did you enjoy working the pole that much?" I teased.

"Well, I do have a fondness for working poles." She said with a straight face, which amazed me.

"You have been hanging out with Emmett far too much..." I grumbled but I couldn't complain too much because she was guiding my stiff erection to her center. I felt her slick wet panties against my tip. With deft fingers she pushed them to the side, allowing me to graze her entrance. With much more force than I probably should have, I shoved myself deep inside her tight core. My fingers dug into the brick surface, making even more crumble to our feet.

"Mm... harder Edward..."

_**Bella Cullen**_

I loved it when Edward was rough with me. I loved it when he moved against me with all his strength. I loved feeling him sheathed tightly within me.

"Harder, Edward," I groaned, trying to keep my voice down. But, found it impossible as he and sucked hungrily on my neck.

I felt the brick wall crumbling around me as his fingers crushed it. I wanted to tell him to relax, but in all honesty I didn't want him to. I wanted it fast, hard, and rough. The champagne and romance could wait until later.

I pulled him tighter within me using my legs. He knew exactly what spot to hit and how to hit it. "You look so sexy up there," He said his teeth grazing my neck causing my head to fall back and hit the wall.

"Do you like fucking in public?" He questioned causing me to moan.

"Yes," I cried, pressing my lips to his.

I felt myself lingering on the brink of release and I knew he wasn't far from it either. "Please," I begged as he picked up the pace making me cry out in ecstasy.

"Fuck, Bella," he cried as he exploded within me, his fingers digging further into the wall. I knew we had to be covered in red dust.

"You two better be decent," I heard Emmett yell as Edward slid slowly out of me and adjusted himself back into his pants. Neither one of us wanted Emmett to catch us.

"What the hell do you want?" Edward questioned angrily as Emmett stepped outside closely followed by everyone else.

"Who knew Mr. and Mrs. Proper had it in them?" Emmett laughed as everyone else looked on with amused grins.

"We've never killed a wall, Nessie." Jacob commented, snaking his arm around my daughter's waist. "We may have to try it someday. I think it's hot."

I felt Edward stiffen at my side and I instantly put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Even though they had been married for two years, Edward was not very accepting of the physical aspect of their relationship.

"Those are my parents, Jacob. That's disgusting." Nessie said, smacking Jake across the head.

"Can we go hunt now?" Rosalie asked, looking quite impatient. I had promised everyone that we would take a family hunting trip after this.

"Let's go," I said taking Edward's hand and leading him towards the trees.

"You better not touch my daughter in the woods, dog." Edward muttered at Jacob in a low growl. Edward was always protective, but sometimes it was just amusing.

"I'm not the one that did his wife behind a strip club, _dad_." Jacob teased back, not bothered Edward's threatening glaze. I would have said something, but this conversation wasn't abnormal, in the least.

But, what was abnormal was what came out of Esme's mouth.

"So, Bella. Where did you take those classes again? I think I'd like to sign up for the next ones."

Every single male stopped and stared at her with their mouths hanging open. Alice and Rose both looked proud. Ness looked horrified. I couldn't help but laugh at Carlisle's expression. It was almost as if Christmas had come early.

She turned, putting both of her hands on her hips. "What?"

_**Jay again here. Hehe, yeah I know, totally OOC. It's suppose to be. This was just a way to amuse us. I hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**FYI, just a status report... I'm still knocked up. Sigh. This week! Or, at least it better be. I'm about to lose my mind! I will put a note on my profile when the little devil finally arrives. Until then, miss you guys!**_

_**Turning over to QOF now... **_

_Thanks QoLL! What do you guys think? I found it quite amusing and funny. I hope you all did too._

_We both love reviews! So, make sure to leave your thoughts!_

_Jayeliwood and Muggleinlove_


End file.
